What Is This World We Live In?
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Knuckles in extreme depression. Rouge tries to help him. Will it work? KnucklesXRouge.  Rated M for later chapters and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**

_**KnucklesXRouge **_

**Chapter: 1: Life**

* * *

_They say before your life ends, you life flashes before your eyes..._

* * *

He sighed. Nobody understood him. Nobody cared for him. His best friend stopped visiting him a year ago when he got a girlfriend. There was only one person who visited him, well to steal the Master Emerald, but it still kept him joy.

The pieces fell into place and his miserey was imminent. He knew it. The one person who was attempting to steal the emerald was beggining to come less and less. Probably because she was sick of seeing him.

He sighed again. He knew that he only had so many chances left. Others were wanting love, money, power, or beauty. He only wanted someone to keep him company.

A rusteling sound came from the bushes. He knew that it was her. She was always bad at sneaking up on him.

His name was Knuckles. His best friend's name was Sonic. His girlfriend was Amy. Tails and Cosmo were happy and in love living in their house all the way in the mystic ruins.

"Come on out bat girl." Knuckles said. Rouge stepped out into the wide-open, with the moonlight reflecting off her fur. Almost giving off a reflection. "Hello Knuckles." she said.

"Rouge. Come on up here and take a seat." Knuckles said as he patted next to him, on top of the altar where the Master Emerald stood, gleaming it's green radient energy.

Rouge reluctantly flew up to him and took a seat. "Nice night huh?" he asked. "Yes." Rouge replied. Knuckles laid down on his back. "Rouge. Why do you visit me less and less?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge considered that fact for a moment then replied, "Well, you always stop me from taking your emerald so I am giving up slowly." Knuckles sighed. "Figures." he said.

"Everybody hates me. Even Sonic dosen't stop by and say 'hello' anymore. *sigh* It's like I don't even have a purpose in life anymore." Knuckles said. Rouge took in everything he said and it weighed heavy in her heart.

He continued, "Everyday, I grow older, wishing that something would happen good in my life for once. Ya know?" he asked. Rouge nodded although she never knew what it felt like, seeing as all the men in Station square stared at her.

"Why don't you leave the island?" Rouge asked. "I can't. It's my clan's code. I have to watch the Mater Emerald. Such a heavy burden to me is... hard to handle. I can't stand it anymore!" Knuckles said as he slammed his fists into the ground.

Rouge saw his eyes beginning to get moist. "I want a normal life! At least one where I don't have to watch this stupid thing 24/7! Everyday I pray that something happens. But nothing ever does!" Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles laid down on his stomach. Rouge scooted up to him and rubbed his back. She didn't know what it felt like to have such a heavy burden. She could only feel the pain in her heart for the pain that Knuckles is expierencing now.

"Thanks for listening Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled then patted his head. Knuckles sat up. He began to hum a tune. Rouge recgnoized and listened.

This is what the words to the tune were:

_My life is heavy,_

_Everyday I take a levy,_

_Hoping for a happy life,_

_Maybe even a wife,_

_But not everything ends in a happy way,_

_I'm not sure how many days,_

_But I will count my ways._

_To figure out what I need to do,_

_Before I contract the flu,_

_In this world, I am alone,_

_So I toss the less fortunate a bone,_

_Now it's time for me to change my tone,_

_Time to stand up for what I believe in._

He stopped humming. Rouge presumed that it was the end. He truely was depressed. She felt that someway, somehow, that all of his misery was his fault.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked. "Yes?" she replied. "Thanks. For listening." Knuckles said. "No problem. Why are you so depressed Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

"It's just that everybody's forgotton about me. You were starting to leave and forget me as well. I thought I was beginning to lose my last friend. I don't know what I would do... I wish that I could just walk out of this place and forget about the current life I have. I mean tommrrow's my 22nd birthday and nobody knows it." Knuckles said.

Rouge wasn't sure how much more she could take before hugging him and saying, 'I care for you Knuckles. I haven't forgotten.'

"One day, when I die, I will be long forgotten and not loved or anything. Nobody would even know that I would have died. Sonic and Amy forgot about me I bet. Tails and Cosmo are too much in love to recgonise anything. Shadow died about a year ago. Eggman retired. Nothing to keep me company besides you Rouge." Knuckles said as he smiled at her.

Rouge sat next to him, ready for anything, anger, sadness, willing to kill himself, anything. "Knuckles. If you want to, let it all out." Rouge said. Knuckles threw his head into her lap and spilled his guts out.

"I'm sick of it Rouge!" Knuckles said as tears flew from his eyes. "I'm sick of nobody knowing who I am or not caring about me! I'm sick of everybody not noticing me!" Knuckles said as he took a deep breath.

Knuckles cried into her lap. Rouge felt so bad that he had endured it all. She rubbed his head and back and said, "It's alright. Let it all out.." softly.

He continued, "Rouge, you're the only thing that's keeping me from going insane here! If it wasn't for you... I don't know what! I probably would'ave killed myself from all this loneliness! Everybody is wanting love! I just want to be noticed!" he cried.

Rouge just felt like her heart was torn apart, burnt to ashes, then reformed only to be burnt to ashes again. "It's ok Knuckles." Rouge said. "No! No it isn't! Nobody cares about me! Nobody even knew that my birthday was tommrrow!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge had to admit, that was sad that his best friend didn't even know that his birthday was tommrrow.

"Knuckles. Do you want me to stay with you for tonight?" Rouge asked. "No. No. I don't want to make you miserable just to make me feel better." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled then hugged him. "It'll get better. I promise." Rouge said before she flew away.

Knuckles laid down in confusion. Why had Rouge stayed through all of his tears? Had she actually felt for him? Or did she have pity on him? He pondered these questions as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Wow. I did not know that I could write that depressing... Jeez...**

**Infinity: Nobody deserves depression.**

**Infinity Warrior: Agreed. I still can't believe I hade that short song up in like five minutes.**

**Infinity: Read and Review**

**Infinity Warrior: No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**

_**KnucklesXRouge **_

_**Chapter: 2: Who's Birthday?**_

* * *

_There are two different people in the world. The ones (negative people) who see a birthday as a closer day to dying, or the ones (positive people) who think that a birthday is to celebrate your birth and it is a day of celebration. Which are you?_

* * *

Knuckles woke up. He sighed, "Another birthday of being alone. *sigh* Well, at least Rouge visited me last night but after that she probably won't visit me ever again." Knuckles said to himself. He sat up and rubbed his back, because it hurt due to the rough, worn up surface of the altar.

Knuckles didn't have anything to eat in the past two days. The nearby grape vine, which was growing on the altar, was out of grapes. There wasn't much else to eat left. There was a waterfall but, it didn't have any fish in it. His stomach grumbled. "Great starving on my birthday." Knuckles mumbled to himself.

He felt like crap, espically today. He thought he had lost his last friend, his only love ever. That he was offically forgotton about, nobody cared about him.

Boy was he wrong.

Rouge awoke an hour before Knuckles did. She flew over to Tails and Cosmo's house. She rang the doorbell. Tails answered it. "Hiya Rouge!" Tails said. "Hey Tails, listen we need to talk." Rouge said. "Um.. Alright?" Tails replied in confusion.

Rouge and Tails walked inside into Tails' living room. "Tails, do you know what today is?" Rouge asked. "I think it is the 15th. Right?" Tails replied. "Yes. Do you know what today really is?" Rouge asked. "The 15th." Tails repeated. "No. It is Knuckles' birthday you idiot!" Rouge said. Tails stood there with shock on his face. "I FORGOT ABOUT KNUCKLES BIRTHDAY!" Tails yelled.

Cosmo entered the room. "Forgot about what Tails? Hi Rouge!" Cosmo stated. "Cosmo, it is Knuckles Birthday today!" Tails said. Cosmo was shocked at herself. "Oh my god!" she said.

"I know. I can't drag him off of the island but I am gonna need your guys help to get a party set up for him." Rouge said. "Sorry Rouge... But Cosmo and I..." Tails said before being interrupted by Rouge. "Tails, how many times has Knuckles saved your life?" Rouge asked. "About fifteen or sixteen times." Tails said.

"Tails. Cosmo. Knuckles is on the brink of suicide. THAT'S HOW BAD IT IS." Rouge yelled. Tails jumped out of his seat and replied, "Cosmo, let's get a birthday present for Knuckles. We can go out tommrrow." Cosmo nodded. "Thanks Rouge." Tails said.

All three of them left. Cosmo and Tails went to the mall to get something for Knuckles. Rouge left for Sonic and Amy's house.

Rouge knocked on their door. Amy answered it. "Rouge! How are you!" Amy said as she hugged Rouge. "I've been better Amy." Rouge said. "What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Knuckles is depressed upon the brink of suicide and I don't want that on my chest." Rouge said. "...Who's Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Rouge asked. "No. Sonic! Ever heard of anybody called Knuckles?" Amy yelled. "No Ames! The name sounds familiar but I don't know anyone named Knuckles." Sonic said as he entered the room. "Wow. He was right. You forgot about him." Rouge said. Rouge walked towards the door then turned around and said, "Today's his birthday. Come if you remeber." Rouge said with a snarl.

Rouge walked out and went to the local bakery. She went up to the casiher. "Hello and welcome to Dasha's bakery!" the cashier said. "What would you like?" she also asked. "Do you have any birthday cakes?" Rouge asked. "We have one but it's red." the casiher said as she pulled out the red cake that wrote 'happy birthday' in white frosting.

"Perfect!" Rouge exclamined. She paid for the cake then went home. The sun was beginning to set. It was getting really cold out. Rouge looked at her thermometer. 30 degrees Farenheight. Dam.

Rouge put on a jacket and brought an extra one just in case it got colder. Rouge took the cake in her hands and put a lighter in her pocket. She then double checked everything. Then it hit her. She didn't have a present!

Rouge went into her jewelery vault and found a medium-sized ruby. She took that. She then left her house, shutting and locking the door. Then, Rouge flew towards Angel Island. It was even colder up there.

She eventually got to the Master Emerald's altar but there was no sign of Knuckles. That was a bad sign. Rouge landed and called out, "Knuckles?" She flew ontop of the altar to get a better view but she didn't see much. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Knuckles, bleeding intensly, laying out into the open.

Rouge quickly flew over to him. "R-Rouge?" Knuckles said weakly. "Yes. It's me Knuckles. What happened?" Rouge asked. "I-I thought you'd left me for good." Knuckles said. "Knuckles, I will never leave you. I promise that." Rouge said.

Knuckles gave her a weak smile. Tails' X-Tornado flew in. Tails and Cosmo ran out, seeing Knuckles' condition before they landed. Tails brought out his medical supplies and then began patching Knuckles up.

"We were too late to stop this from happening, at least we can fix it." Tails said. Cosmo, Tails and Rouge were surronding Knuckles and doing their best to heal him.

After an hour, they finally finished and put Knuckles into a comfertable position. "Hey guys let's get some wood here. I have a lighter. It should keep Knuckles warm at least." Rouge said. Tails and Cosmo nodded.

10 minutes later they came back with a lot of wood. They put it in a pile and Rouge lit the fire. They sat Knuckles next to the fire. "Well I'm not sure if it'll help much but, Hapy birthday Knuckles." Rouge said as she presented him with a birthday cake. Rouge lit it and everybody sang happy birthday to Knuckles.

He blew the candles out. They all cheered. Rouge cut slices of cake for everybody. Then she noticed that Knuckles was shivering. She took out her second jacket and placed it over Knuckles. "Thanks Rouge." Knuckles said with a mouthful of cake. Rouge giggled.

Tails and Cosmo smiled. They knew that they liked each other. "Hey guys we gotta get going now." Tails said. "Alright. See ya guys. Thanks for coming!" Knuckles said. "Oh! Here Knuckles! This is your present!" Tails said as he dropped it into Knuckles' hands while he was in mid-air.

"Thank you guys!" Knuckles said. "You're welcome!" Tails said faintly as they flew off. Rouge was sitting there next to Knuckles. "I guess you'll be leaving too..." Knuckles said. "Nope! I'm staying with you tonight so you don't try anything stupid like that again." Rouge said. Knuckles smiled, "Thanks Rouge." he said softly.

"Knuckles. It may not mean much but.. here..." Rouge said as she handed him a ruby. Knuckles smiled with wide-eyes. "Thanks Rouge!" he exclamined. "Knuckles do you have any blankets at all?" Rouge asked. "Nope." Knuckles said. "Well then..." Rouge said as she hugged laid Knuckles down and hugged him.

"Goodnight Knuckles. Happy Birthday.." Rouge said. "Thank you. Goonight Rouge." Knuckles said as he fell asleep. Rouge fell asleep shortly after he did.

Knuckles' life was just getting better.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Sorry Knuckles.**

**Knuckles: It's ok.**

**Rouge: Read and Review!**

**Sonic and Amy: What about us?**

**Infinty Warrior: Next chapter.**

**Knuckles: NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

_**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**_

_**KnucklesXRouge **_

_**Chapter: 3: Love, Mach 1**_

* * *

_They say love is a learned emotion. Some people are born into life and learn that really quickly. Others (Knuckles in this case) have to wait until later in their life to learn this._

* * *

Rouge woke up and saw that the fire had gone out. She was sleeping with Knuckles, who held onto her like she was his life support. Perhaps she was. Knuckles had a smile, the first Rouge had seen in a long... LONG time. She had to admit, he did look hot in her opinion. His abs and his muscles, only to be matched by his personality.

From last night, all of the cuts on Knuckles body had healed. There was one that left a big scar across his face. Rouge though it looked really good on him.

Rouge cuddeled up to his chest and traced the cresent mark on his chest. Knuckles breathed softly the slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning Knuckles." Rouge said. "Good morning Rouge. Thanks for staying with me. I really appriciate it." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled. "I gues your leaving now." he said as he sounded depressed.

"I have to get home and take a shower. These clothes are really dirty. I have to go unless... you would want to come?" Rouge asked. "I wish I could but..." Knuckles said before he was interrupted by Rouge. "Come on Knuckles. You've been protecting that thing for all of your life. Nobody is going to take it. I've already told you I'm not going to attempt to steal it again." Rouge said.

"Well.." Knuckles said before getting interrupted by Rouge again. "Please Knuckies? Just for the whole day?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. Two things that make Knuckles lose. When Rouge calls him 'Knuckies' and when she gives him the puppy dog eyes. "...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Knuckles said. "Thanks Knuckles." Rouge said.

Knuckles got up and helped Rouge up. "Lead the way." he said with a gesture. Rouge giggled and then began to walk. They were at the edge of the island when Rouge asked, "You ready?" Knuckles replied, "Yep, but I haven't glided in a while." "Aww. Does Knuckles want me to hold his hand for him?" Rouge said in a babyish voice.

"No." Knuckles replied in a babyish voice. Rouge giggled then jumped off of the island. She then flapped her wings and flew up to Angel Island's ground level. "Come on!" she said. Knuckles glided off and flew towards the nearest part of land. Rouge followed. When they landed, Rouge began to walk towards her house. Knuckles followed.

They arrived at Rouge's house. Rouge opened the door and they both walked in. "Do you want to take a shower Knuckles? Or anything to eat? We haven't eaten breckfast yet." Rouge said. "I'm good." Knuckles said. His stomach growled. Rouge frowned. "How long has it been since you've eaten, besides the cake last night?" she asked.

"Um.. three days..." Knuckles said. "WHAT!" Rouge said as she jumped and ran into the kitchen. She came back out with 2 ham sandwichs. "Why did you starve yourself?" Rouge asked. "There wasn't anything to eat nearby." Knuckles said. "Eat this and when I get out of the shower, you are taking one." Rouge commanded. "...Ok..." Knuckles replied. Rouge smiled then went into the bathroom.

Rouge began her shower and Knuckles quickly scarfed down the two sandwiches. Rouge was thinking about poor Knuckles, who nobody pain any attention to anymore, and he was starving himself too! Knuckles was thinking about how good Rouge had been treating him and he thought that there was a catch. '_There always is with Rouge.' _Knuckles thought.

Rouge got out of the shower and got dressed. She walked out where Knuckles was. "Alright there is an extra towl to dry your fur off in there." Rouge said. Knuckles went into the bathroom and took a shower. He entered with his fur scrambled with dirt and dark red. But, he came out his regular self, completly red.

"There. Does that feel better?" Rouge asked with a smile. "Yea! I feel a lot better now!" Knuckles said as he jumped in the air randomly. "Ok. Let's go get you some lunch. You need to eat." Rouge said. She hugged Knuckles.

Knuckles felt a strange thing happen in his body. What was it? He confusingly hugged her back. Rouge backed off and saw his face. "Something wrong?" she asked. "I'm feeling something that I haven't felt before." Knuckles said. "Where?" Rouge asked, thinking of two things, one of which, was perverted.

"I.. I can't really explain it or where it is." Knuckles said. "Knuckles honey. That's love." Rouge said. "Y-You love me?" Knuckles asked. "Mmmhm. For a looong time." Rouge said with a blush. "Do I love you back?" Knuckles asked. Rouge felt her heart snap a little. "T-That's up for you to decide." Rouge said.

"I love you Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled and hugged him. "Come on Knuckles let's get something to eat." Rouge said. "Ok." Knuckles said as they both walked out.

They went to the mall, acoording to Rouge they opened a new restraunt. They walked into it. "Hello and welcome to Ricardo's Italian Restruant. Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked. "No." Rouge replied. "Wait. You look familiar. Is that Knuckles the Echidna?" the waiter asked. "Yes." Knuckles said. "Oh my god! I'll sit you immediatly!" the waiter said as he dashed to get things and then set a table for them and then came back.

"Follow me." he said. He led them to a table, with an empty one next to them. "I'll be back in a little bit." he said. He left. "You see Knuckles? People still remeber you!" Rouge said with a smile. Knuckles smiled. "Yea. I guess they do." Knuckles said. He looked at the menu. "Sprite and chicken paramasian." he said. "That was fast." Rouge said.

"Spaghetti and Sprite." Rouge said. The waiter came back, "Are you two ready to order?" he asked. "Yes. We'll have two Sprites, Spaghetti, and chicken parmasian." Rouge said. "Good choice. I will have it ready in 20 minutes or less." the waiter said.

He left and Rouge stared into Knuckles' eyes. "What?" he asked. "No. You just look so cute." Rouge said. Knuckles frowned. "You look even cuter when you do that Knuckies." Rouge said. Knuckles chuckled for a moment.

Five minutes later two familiar people sat next to them. "Hey Rouge! Who's this?" Amy asked. This hurt Knuckles. "Knuckles, Amy. Leave us alone please." Rouge said. Sonic walked up to them. "Hey Rouge! God this person looks familiar... Who? I know it starts with a K." Sonic said while he was in deep thought.

"Knuckles, Sonic." Knuckles said with a lot of frustration and his eyes closed. "Knuckles. How've you been buddy?" Sonic asked. "I don't know. Ask yourself." Knuckles told him with no emotion. "Seesh. Ok. Ok. I'm sorry for not coming to your birthday yesterday." Sonic said. "Just leave us alone Sonic." Rouge said. "Ok. Ok." Sonic said as he backed off.

The next few minutes passed and Knuckles and Rouge got their food. They ate quickly and Rouge paid for them. "No No ma'am. Knuckles saved my boy's life a few years ago and this is how I can repay him." the waiter said. "Thanks." Knuckles said. "No. Thank you." he said. Knuckles and Rouge walked out.

"That was nice of him." Knuckles said. "I know." Rouge said. "Alright Rouge. I had a great time but.. I really want to check up on the emerald." Knuckles said. "Uhuh. You said the _whole_ day Knuckles." Rouge said. "Ok." Knuckles said with a sigh. "It's alright Knuckles. We'll have fun." Rouge said.

Knuckles sighed again. Whatever the day left him, it was certain it would be very long.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: I rule. YEA!**

**Knuckles: Yay! I'm not emo anymore!**

**Rouge: Yep.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Knuckles: (Blows up boulder with his fist.) NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

_**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**_

_**KnucklesXRouge **_

_**Chapter: 3: Two Things**_

* * *

_Our brains regularly use 30% of their potential on normal situations. When we are stressed out, our brains tense up and it becomes harder to concentrate._

* * *

"Rouge. I can't check up on it?" Knuckles asked. "Yes. You promised me. Don't even think about going back on that promise." Rouge said. They were of couse, speaking of the Master Emerald. "Please?" Knuckles begged Rouge. "No. I want you to stay as far away as possible from that rock." she replied.

Knuckles pouted. "Fine." he said. Rouge went over to him and gave him a quick hug. "I'll help you." she said. Knuckles felt an odd sense of comfort from Rouge. He decided to hug her back. "There. Now that isn't so hard is it?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles smiled then said, "I guess not." Rouge stepped away from Knuckles and grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's go out and do things before the day is over!" Rouge exclaimed.

_Back at Angel Island..._

"Muhahahahaha!" Eggman exclaimed. "It seems that Knuckles isn't present at the moment. Time to take my chance!" he yelled. He slammed his fist down on a button and four robots went up to it and lifted it up. Angel Island began to shake. "Alright! Let's get out of here before the island falls!" Eggman yelled.

The robots and Eggman flew away. Angel Island began to lose it's current altitude.

Eggman flew away with menical laughter following him. A trail that would be hardly forgotten. After Eggman arrived back at his home base, he yelled to his robots, "Get that Emerald onto the platform!"

_Back with Knuckles and Rouge..._

"Ok. Knuckles what do you want to do first?" Rouge asked. Knuckels twitched. "Um.. Rouge. I think I can feel something with the Master Emerald. Can I please go see it?" Knuckles asked. "No. Knuckles that was the worst attempt to win me over to let you go to Angel Island." Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm serious Rouge! I think something is wrong!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Knuckles, if you say anything about the Master Emerald again today, I will tie you to a chair and do what I wish to you." Rouge said. Knuckles gulped. "But..." he said. "No but's. You are going to enjoy this day off and I will make you." Rouge interrupted.

"Ok..." Knuckles sighed down in depression. Rouge kissed his cheek. "Better?" Rouge asked. "A little." Knuckles replied. "Ok. We have 3 hours before the sun sets. We have been standing in this spot for five hours. Let's do something now!" Rouge said. Knuckles nodded.

Rouge and Knuckles decided to go to the mall for today. They went shopping, eating, and visiting Tails and Cosmo at the mall. Surpisingly, they were at the mall at the same time to do the same things! They had a great time, laughing, eating, and making fun of how fat Eggman is. (sorry I couldn't hold it in much longer)

Rouge had gotten Knuckles a few blankets for the colder nights up in. "Thanks Rouge." Knuckles said. Rouge smiled then kissed Knuckles cheek. Tails and Cosmo chuckled. Knuckles blushed and Rouge giggled. She loved when she made him feel embarresed.

The sun was setting. Rouge, Cosmo, Tails, and Knuckles could see it through the glass planes of the roof of the mall. "Aww. Alright Knuckles. I've put you through enough torture from your emerald for one day." Rouge said. Knuckles let out a sigh. "Ok." he said.

In Knuckles' mind he was yelling to himself, '_I HOPE IT'S OK!' _"Well, it was nice seeing you guys." Knuckles said. "Likewise Knuckles. Again, i'm sorry that I can't visit you much." Tails said. "Don't worry." Knuckles said. "See ya guys!" Rouge exclaimed.

Rouge and Knuckles began their walk towards Angel Island. "Hey Knuckles. Shouldn't you be able to see Angel Island by now?" Rouge asked. "Yea. Something is wrong here." Knuckles said as he got more nervous. He began to charge towards Angel Island's last location.

Knuckles stopped at the harbor where Angel Island should be 100% visible. "No... Someone took it..." Knuckles said.

Angel Island was scattered into seven different pieces and they were all not floating. Rouge caught up to him, mainly because she wasn't as fast as he was. "Knuckles! Jeez I didn't know you were this fast!" Rouge said as she put her hands on her knees and took many deep breaths.

She looked up and saw it. The Post-Day Angel Island. She looked at Knuckles. He was heartbroken. "Knuckles.. I'm sorry. It was my fault. Not yours." Rouge said, trying to raise Knuckles spirits.

Knuckles slamed his fists into the ground, breaking the concrete that he was standing on. His Crimson fur began to darken drastically.

His breathing became heavier. His voice became deeper. He threw his fists into the air, yelling, "EGGMAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Better.**

**Infinity: Much.**

**Rouge: Read and review?**

**Knuckles: NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

_**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**_

_**KnucklesXRouge **_

_**Chapter:4**_

* * *

**Congradulations to GreyW for predicting the next part of the story! He has seen a preview!**

* * *

Knuckles slamed his fists into the ground, breaking the concrete that he was standing on. His Crimson fur began to darken drastically.

His breathing became heavier. His voice became deeper. He threw his fists into the air, yelling, "EGGMAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Rouge began to get frightened. "K-Knuckles.." she scaredly said. He turned his face toward her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! MY HOME IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled. A tear fell from Rouge's eye. "But..." she started. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU" he yelled. He ran off, towards Eggman's last base, in hope that he was still there.

Those words rang like a gun firing right next to your ear. 'He... He hates me?' Rouge questioned herself in her thoughts.

Rouge fell down on her knees and cried. Knuckles never yelled at her at all. "This... Is all my fault..." she whispered. She fell to the ground and cried her heart out. "Why?" she asked herself. "I was making him feel better but it only turned out worse..." she said.

She laid there for several minutes. She got up slowly and said, "Knuckles. I hope that you'll forgive me at one point." Then she wiped a tear and groggily brought herself back to her home to weep in sorrow for a while.

Knuckles was speeding towards Eggman's last base. He was terribly regreting what he said, earlier, it wasn't her fault. It was all his. He didn't know how, or why, but he was going to blame it on himself to get forgiveness. Until then, he had to eliminate Eggman and bring the Master Emerald back.

Would he be able to do it? Was he even able to get it by himself? These questions pondered inside of his mind. He quickly shook them off and kept on running. He saw Eggman's base. It was docked up. Knuckles quickly flew onto it and landed.

An alarm immediatly sounded and sirens went off. Seven robots were there in an instant. Knuckles reacted quickly, only fueled by rage, emotional confusion, and adrenaline. He jumped up and grabbed a robot; he then proceeded to throw it into another one. They both then exploded in a fiery explosion, which, luckily, there was another robot nearby and the blast form the explosion affected it and it too, blew up.

Three down, four to go. Knuckles dashed behind one and jumped up and nailed it into the ground. The robots shot toward him with lasers. One hit him in the shoulder and he smelt the smell of fresh blood and burning flesh.

Knuckles gripped it and ignored the pain. He hit one of the robots and it flew into another. After that, he then jumped high up and glided into another, which hit the last robot in the area.

Knuckles sighed from the pain and entered the room in which, Eggman was sitting in his chair. "Knuckles. I was expecting you to come but not this soon." the good doctor said. He turned his attention to Knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"WHERE IS IT?" Knuckles yelled. Eggman laughed menially. "Where is what my furry Echidna?" he laughed. Knuckles got angry and charged Eggman. Eggman wasn't ready for this and flinched as he was inevitably going to get hit from Knuckles. He yelled.

_With Rouge..._

Rouge was sitting on her couch, crying to herself. She wasn't normally the one for this but, something was different about Knuckles this time. She feared that if she got involved, she would only hurt Knuckles more.

She sighed, only knowing that all she could do to help was to stay away from him. It hurt her, emotionally, and mentally, that he yelled, 'I HATE YOU!' to her. She basically felt like she had her heart torn out, by the sad-looking Knuckles. She had it repaired by the fact that he was beginning to make him happy. She was beginning to make a connection with him.

After that, she felt like her heart had been torn up, and shredded to pieces by Knuckles. She knew it was her fault. "Did Knuckles have to yell that?" she asked herself. She laid down, and was depressed to extents not known to most people. The kind of depression where you feel like everything that meant something in your life was gone and you had nothing left to lose.

There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Rouge asked because she was right next to the door. "Can you open up please?" the voice asked. Rouge got off of her couch and slowly stumbled over to the door. She opened it to see a badly bleeding Knuckles with laser burns on his shoulder, arm, and leg. He was limping. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..." he said softly before he passed out.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey everybody!**

**Knuckles: What?**

**Rouge: Ok?**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Knuckles: No Flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

_**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**_

_**KnucklesXRouge**_

_**Chapter: 6**_

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_There was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Rouge asked because she was right next to the door. "Can you open up please?" the voice asked. Rouge got off of her couch and slowly stumbled over to the door. She opened it to see a badly bleeding Knuckles with laser burns on his shoulder, arm, and leg. He was limping. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..." he said softly before he passed out._

_Now..._

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge exclaimed. No response. She was scared at the thought of losing him. She always had a crush on him, and always threw hints, yet his 'Guardian Duty' blinded him. "I did the only thing to pop into my mind, get him and bring him to a hospital. She didn't even think about calling 911.

She scooped him up and her arms and flew off towards the nearest hospital. Tears were flowing down her face. Only so little ago, he had said he hated her, but, she just knew that he was mad and confused. Or thought he was at the very least. Nothing mattered to her anymore. It was a bubble world where there was only one thing to do.

Get Knuckles to a hospital for treatment.

As she flew, Rouge's mind wandered to a very dark corner which suggested that he was telling the truth that he hated her. She still couldn't get those words out of her head. "_I HATE YOU!" _Those words arose into her mind and echoed all throughout her mind.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Yet. Those words still bothered her, even after he apologized. Now, she was doubting that he even meant his apology. He only wanted help. Now, she had his life in her hands. Knuckles was passed out. Rouge was flying over water. She made a decision.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

She stopped and flew in one position.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Her grip on him grew less and less harder.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

He slipped from her arms. Rouge let a tiny tear out of her eye.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Knuckles unconscious body fell from the height.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Rouge was thinking, '_Does he deserve it?' _Then her answer came to her.

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..."_

She suddenly regretted everything and flew down to Knuckles, who was still falling towards the water. Rouge basically flew downwards, increasing her speed because the force of gravity was helping her.

Knuckles' body hit the water with a loud splash. "KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled. She hated water, like Sonic. But unlike him, she can stand showers and baths. She stopped right above the water and touched the water. Bone-chilling, needless to say. She saw Knuckles' body disappearing as the water consumed him more and more.

She took a deep breath and dove in, against every part of her body yelling at he not to. She opened her eyes. The salt-water and the coldness of it stung her eyes but she forced them to stay open.

She saw Knuckles with little air bubbles coming out of his mouth. She guessed it to be his breaths. She swam towards him with all of her might. She had managed to get to him in time but she was out of air by the time. She begun to swim for the surface as her lungs were screaming for air. Almost there.

Her lungs were burning now. Almost there! She took a breath, only to suck in water as she reached the surface. Rouge coughed as she flapped her wings with Knuckles in her arms. She slowly begun to fly in the air and with all of her energy, flew towards Station Square hospital.

Rouge didn't care if she hit anything, only to get there and get there fast. She had mixed emotions and was confused. By the time she had arrived at the hospital, it was 6:00 P.M. and everyone was working frantically. She landed at the E.R. room and ran through the door, carrying Knuckles.

The nurse took a quick glance and slammed her fist on a button. A doctor and two nurses came running through the door with a stretcher. Rouge wanted to follow them through the E.R. room door, but the second nurse told her, "Sorry. Employees only." Rouge wanted to rebel and run through the door. But she knew that she would only make things worse. She told the nurse if they came back with news on Knuckles to call her cell phone.

She started on a long walk, thinking over things. Knuckles was most likely dead so all that she wanted to do was go to a secluded spot and cry her heart out. She found it by the beach, no one was around, she made sure of it. She fell, flat on her butt and pulled her face up to her knees.

"Is something wrong young one?" someone asked. Rouge looked up to see an old man, most likely in his 80's. "Where.. Wh... Where did you come from?" Rouge asked. "I take walks on this beach every night around 9:00." the old man replied. Rouge looked at her phone and sure enough, it was 9:00 P.M. "Sorry. Time must have flown by." Rouge stated. The old man chuckled and slowly bent down, causing him pain, but he wanted to do it.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" the old man asked. "Nothing..." Rouge replied. The old man chuckled. "Don't take me for a fool young lady." he started. "I know when people are lying. Now, tell me." Rouge sighed.

"Well. There's this guy." Rouge started. "Ah. What is it now?" the old man replied. "What do you mean?" Rouge asked. "I've been through this talk with other girls when I was younger before. Trust me." was all he said. Rouge shrugged it off and told him flatly.

"Well, this guy, he always stays at his home, guarding his most precious item and I took him out for a day of fun. Then we get back and his home is destroyed and he yelled at me, 'I hate you!' I took it harshly and he ran off to get his precious item back and kill the man that destroyed his home, I felt terrible because I only wanted to make him happy." Rouge started.

The old man laughed slowly, then coughed. "Erhem. Sorry. It seems that this man loves his precious item and you want him to be replaced with the precious item so you will be loved by him. What I suggest is that you front out tell him. Normally there are three responses. Yes, No, or the guy makes up an excuse and runs off." He stated.

Rouge was shocked. He knew that much about her because of one story? The old man got up slowly and told her, "Don't be afraid." then he walked off, never again to be seen by Rouge. In reality, he died a month later from a heart attack.

_'Don't be afraid...'_ Those precious words rung inside of her ear. She stood up, with new confidence. "I am going to do it!" she exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**

_**KnucklesXRouge**_

_**Chapter: 7**_

* * *

Rouge had made her mind up, today was the day that she asked for his forgiveness and for them to stay together forever. She had it coming a long while now, and honestly, she wanted it to happen. But, Knuckles might be different. If he truly cared about her, was that why he came back, to say he's sorry?

He deserved every bit of love that he could get. If he could live all of his life without someone, she could make his life happier than ever. Rouge lightly smiled and begun to fly back to the hospital. Her hopes soared for redemption, for another shot at love.

Back at the hospital, the doctors were having a hard time with Knuckles. It had taken awhile to just stop the bleeding, lest alone his incredible loss of blood. His blood type was extremely rare to find and almost impossible to find. Thankfully, a different type of blood could be used for his blood. They begun to search their blood bank for the correct transfusion.

Just as Rouge entered the hospital, a doctor was talking to the nurse at the front desk. She went up to the counter and waited there, until the doctor noticed her, at least. "Are you here for Knuckles Pachal Echidna?" he asked. Rouge nodded; that was when the pain came.

"Follow me please." he told her. Rouge did, because she wanted to see how her love was doing, and/or if he would survive. As they walked inside of the ER rooms, Rouge begun to look around frantically, for any signs of her love.

"In here." the doctor said. He pointed to a door that had the numbers and letter, 'F647' on top of it, embroidered onto it.

Rouge carefully stepped into the door, to see her love, her Knuckles, with many wires attached to him. A tear left her eye. "You see, he lost too much blood and is a very rare blood type. We don't have any O- in the hospital at the moment but we sent out for some. Would you happen to be an O- bloodtype?" he asked. "Yes." Rouge replied as a few more tears left her eye. "Fantastic! He may have a better chance of surviving after all! All we need is a pint of your blood for his body." he told her.

Rouge nodded quickly, anything that could save her love, was worth the risk. The doctor ran out and returned with 3 nurses and the blood transfusion machine. One nurse had a chair and she set it down, for Rouge to sit, by Knuckles. One nurse brought the transfusion machine over to her and turned it on, while getting the needles together.

The last nurse had a clipboard, and was talking with the doctor about the donor's medical records. After all, she was a famous bat. The doctor wrote a few things on his clipboard and then walked up to Rouge. "Are you ready?" he asked. Rouge nodded.

One nurse left for a moment, while another prepped Rouge by searching for a vein in her arm. After she found one, the nurse got the needle and stuck it into her arm. Blood begun to pour into the transfusion bag, as Rouge lost a bit of strength every way. After a pint was removed, Rouge found herself in a state, where it was barely possible to keep her eyes open.

She was exhausted, both from the long day, and the sudden loss of blood. "Doctor.. I think... I'm going to pass.." Rouge slurred before she fell unconscious. "Get her some immediate medical attention. I want her on an IV stat! And get that blood pumping into that Echidna, NOW!" the doctor yelled.

The nurses prepped into action. One ran out of the room and brought back a wheelchair. The other one, removed the needle from Rouge's arm. She cleansed the needle and stuck it into Knuckles, without bothering to test the blood for diseases.

After this was done, the one nurse picked Rouge up and put her into the wheelchair. She then rolled her off to her own room. Knuckles, on the other hand, was receiving the waters of life, the almighty thing that keeps people alive. Blood.

And it was coming from the person he loved as well, so they would become ever closer. After the pint of blood was transfused, the speed in the medical room slowed down drastically and the nurse took her time with taking the needle out and patching the puncture hole in his arm.

They were safe, for now at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Infinity Warrior Is back and badder than ever.**

**Send me a message, I may invite you into the Infinity Warrior Crew.**

_**KnucklesXRouge**_

_**Chapter: 8**_

* * *

Rouge groggily awoke in a room which she did not remember she was in before. "Hello?" she asked; no response.

As she gained weariness and realized that she was in a hospital room. She had given blood to Knuckles; by transfusion. It was possible that she passed out and was given this room, for free, she hoped. But she was still worried about Knuckles. She loved him and he loved her back; she never wanted that to change.

There was a knock on her door, and Rouge said aloud, "Yes?" The doctor who had helped with the transfusion, entered the room; still wearing the same outfit he wore that one night. "Hello, Miss Rouge." he greeted. "Hello doctor, is it ok if I can go see Knuckles now?" she asked, eager to see him. "Let me see if you can stand up right, hold on; let me disconnect you to the IV first." he told her as Rouge held still.

Taking out IV's were supposed to be painful, but it actually didn't hurt for her.

"Alright." he begun as he patched the needle hole from where the IV was. "What I want you to do, is to stand up." he told her, as he took the heartbeat monitor off of her finger. Rouge mustered all of her strength to move; so she was scared about standing up. She brought her feet to the floor and then stared at them for a moment. She then inhaled and mustered the strength to stand up. She achieved this for a moment, then begun to fall towards the floor.

Thankfully, the doctor caught her in time and helped her back up onto the bed. "Alright. You need to stay here until you can stand." he informed her. "No! Please doctor, I want to see Knuckles. Is there any way I can do that?" she asked. "Well... I could ask one of the nurses to wheel you there." he replied. "Please!" Rouge exclaimed. "Ok! Ok! Just hold on a damn minute." he exclaimed, whispering the last part.

He walked over to a wall and pressed a red button. A voice sounded.

"This is the front desk, how may I help you?" a voice asked. "Yes, i'm in Miss Rouge's room and she wants to visit another patient. Can you send a nurse up here with a wheelchair please?" he replied with a question. "Right away!" the peppy voice responded. "Thank you." he said as he let go of the button.

"Alright. Hold on as they are coming." he said. Rouge grew excited as she was about to see Knuckles again; and he was alive. She would apologise to him multiple times and then they would kiss multiple times; hopefully.

The nurse entered the room with a wheelchair and asked, "Doctor? I have the wheelchair you requested." "Ah yes. Take Miss Rouge here to a Knuckles Echidna's room; I believe it is room F647. I need to do a bit of paper work so please help her out." he says as he scribbles on the clipboard and walks out of the room.

"Alright Miss Rouge, come on, let's go see your man." the nurse smiled and brought the wheelchair over to Rouge. "Wait! How did you know?" Rouge asked. "I remember seeing you have flirt with him Miss Rouge." she replies. "What?" the bat replied. "Yes, you remember, Knuckles saved my daughter from that Eggman person." the nurse says. "Oh! Well.. Uh..." Rouge replies as a visible blush comes to her face.

"Don't worry about it Miss Rouge." the nurse states, as she gives her a little wink that creeped Rouge out. She then helped her out onto the wheelchair and then wheeled her out of the room towards Knuckles' room.

Fortunately, Knuckles' room was right next a few rooms down from hers and they both slowly and quietly entered the room; to find Knuckles sitting up at a 15 degree angle and watching T.V.; with heavy eyes as he was exhausted.

"Knuckles!" Rouge exclaimed as she tried to get out of her seat, to no avail. Knuckles turned his head slightly and smiled weakly at her. The nurse after wheeled her to his side then left the two together.


End file.
